jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +27 01:00 - Aldebaraan
Aldebaraan II is a normal earth-like world. In the ancient past, it was terraformed by the commonwealth. It is the home of one major city, Calkins City, and numerous towns and villages. In Calkins City, there is the spaceport, which is actually a district. The Space Port is a hive of scum and villainy. The humans of Aldebaraan II do not care what spacers come and go as long as they don't cause any trouble. Spacers who do cause problems will be jacked up and checked for being wanted elsewhere. Port security and officials are completely open to being bribed on any matter that does not leave Spaceport grounds. Goods brought in by Pirates can be sold, but at a steep discount and then goods are held pending alerts. Ships can be maintained and repaired at Aldebaraan II. They have built up a nice infrastructure for building components for ships. Prices for such items are fair, but not cheap. Usually, Pirates sell to merchants off world and the Merchants bring the materials back home to sell. The Spaceport has an adventurers tavern and inn where mercenary and pirate spacers can hole up and look for a berth on another ship. It also has shops and restaurants and three casinos, all designed to separate spacers from their money. There is an Aldebaraan Guard, which flies one squadron each of fighters and attack planes. They have a handful of aggressive SWAT teams used to clear out obstreperous and dangerous pirates. They have a small intelligence squad which will grab pirates and spacers of interest and interrogate them thoroughly. Spies pass through Aldebaraan II frequently. It's an easy place to hook into Pirate, Criminal or Espionage groups. The Spaceport district is surrounded by a huge concrete wall. It's stated purpose is to contain a blast from an exploding spaceship. It's festooned with sensors and used in a variety of clever ways. Going over the wall is a good way to get arrested and sweated. Besides being a free port, Calkins downport is also a working starport, with cargo ships coming and going. Pirates do not attack near Aldebaraan II. The Aldebaraan guard responds quickly and violently and stupid pirates who try it don't last long. The Aldebaraan Intelligence service is not shy about hiring assassins or using bounties. Earth Directorate wishes Aldebaraan II would be more Law and Order about pirates and criminal scum. Aldebaran II makes too much money and gains too much intel to change its practices. The Draconian Empire Issues threats and occasionally conducts a show of force. But if they attacked Aldebaraan II, they might face counter attack by Earth and Allied forces, so they're holding off on that. The Gate here is a warp into wooded hills. These are actually tells where an ancient city once stood. It's covered by a nice, easy going forest. There is a small Town, Francisburg, about 5 miles away. The town does logging and has a lumber mill. It connects via Future trains with Calkins City. It has a small Sheriff's dept. But if visitors are perceived as lost spacers, The Sheriffs will call in the Guard to haul them back to the spaceport. Normal people on Aldebaraan II want no part of spacer shenanigans. Category:Nodes Category:Node C+27